


The Lives of Underpaid Professionals

by Giulietta



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Reality, Board Games, Escort Service, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Food Issues, Friendship, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, Mischief, Misunderstandings, Online Shopping, Party, Puns & Word Play, Rain, Revelations, Slice of Life, underpaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Typical days within the Maverick Hunter HQ until Rockman X barges in.[X visits HQ on Mondays.][X spends time in the park on Tuesdays.]
Relationships: Sigma & X (Rockman), X & Zero
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. PAIR 1 - Sigma and X

**Author's Note:**

> Pair1: X and Sigma are tired (Tired AF) guys.  
> Pair2: X and Zero get shipped. (BFF) density.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one wants to offend Commander Sigma.
> 
> Commander Sigma rests in the Cain Residence during weekends.
> 
> X lives in the Cain Residence.

"When am I going to have grandkids?" The human scientist lamented, entering the living room to see his two greatest pride and joy. Both of which are surrounded with papers, electronic devices and data sheets.

"We're reploids." Sigma, the Commander of the Maverick Hunters, grunted. The same charismatic leader typed like his life depended on it with a gigantic alloy snack stuck in between his lips (similar to toast). It's quite surprising how clear his voice was to reply on the first place.

"I'd be cited as a pedophile." X, the head scientist and assistant of the Cain Labs, answered in turn. Being around a century and more years old, the blue reploid is looking through the patents and double-checking on their own reploid design. There's an E Tank right beside the android, but it has yet to be opened.

"Ok. That was clearly an expression." Dr. Cain, the same one who made Sigma as well as the human who discovered X, entered the room to lean on the couch. He stares at what was supposed to be a coffee table, now a paper deposit. "I'm just worried you two have been overexerting yourselves to the point of a shutdown."

"A price to pay for the safety of majority." Sigma managed to consume the alloy, moving his other hand to another holographic keyboard. Sigma barely looked up as he asked X who sat opposite to his area. "Do we still have those Zinc flakes?"

"In the fridge." X grabbed the E Tank and pat it on his face, realizing it was still sealed, and decided not to continue with his initial objective.

...

"Let me." Dr. Cain walked towards X's side as Sigma hesitantly stood up to grab the snack. The human scientist tapped his cane to reveal a sharp point hidden at the tip, piercing and opening the E Tank.

"Thank you." X looks up to smile at his dearest friend and step-father. X picks it up, taking a small sip before continuing with his work.

"Why are you buying this when there are E-cans?" Dr. Cain leaned on his cane, observing the reploid draw on the blueprint with a traditional pencil.

"The E-cans being sold on the shop are mini E cans." X hummed, encircling the edges of the design. "Yes. They are easier to open and carry around, but they contain less and are extremely inefficient for those with 9-hour duties. The ones our supplier distribute are the real E-cans, but the media oftentimes mistaken them as E tanks given their size."

"This right here." X taps his E-can with his pencil. "Is the elixir of life."

"A part of me feels you're using E-cans as an alcoholic substitute." Dr. Cain combs his white beard, staring at the content android. The old man looks at the kitchen area, asking. "And were you the one who introduced Zinc flakes to Sigma?"

"I will neither deny nor confirm his indulgence for the element." X continued scribbling.

"Maybe I should have you visit the Maverick Hunter Base. Just to tell me how its operations are doing?" Dr. Cain barely sees X outside, inadvertently leading X to a life of solitude when X took the task as researcher (then promoted to head scientist).

"When necessary." X muttered, unaware of the human's plan.


	2. Pair1: Resource Theft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vile didn't mean to eat everything... The food was just so good.

It was a typical day in the Maverick Hunter HQ

*BANG!

...until the progenitor of reploids barged into the Command Center.

"What did you do this time?" The Commander of the Maverick Hunters didn't need to look at the suspect, well-verse to this ridiculous situation. The rest of the Captains also pretended nothing was out of place _having encountered a similar situation some months ago_ , but the navigators and hunters assisting the report seem wary/confused of the situation.

"Dunno what you're talking about." The suspect denies nonchalantly, holding a familiar canister in his hand.

"Really now?" Sigma glances at the purple reploid standing on his left. On his right is Zero, but the crimson reploid refuses to speak in favor of observing the angry pacifist marching into the scene.

"X. It's nice to see you again." Sigma looks back at blue reploid, noting the rest of the Captains talking to their PAs at his periphery.

"Sigma. (X greets cordially, but his tone sharpened.) **Vava.** " Emerald optics focused at the offender. _Sigma saw this coming._ This isn't the first time the S-A Class Hunter caused the blue reploid to enter HQ. Based on the database, this would be the tenth time X entered HQ and the first time entering the Command Center.

"You're up early." Vile greets before sipping, which isn't the correct action to do to an agitated scientist.

"Early? (X let out a dry laugh.) I didn't get any sleep because of a deadline, you paint chipping robot deviant!" X kept walking, hands partially clenched in frustration.

> Wearing a lab coat underneath his blue armor, X is currently one of the head scientists of **Cain Labs**. Sigma also knows the android has two project deadlines of different fields - (1) improving five basic mechaniloid designs; and (2) weapon modification and customization for global-threats.
> 
> The first project was commissioned by a conglomerate, an important investor to Dr. Cain's company. The second project was commissioned by the Federation, the same organization monitoring every organization with a reploid as its member.

"Calm down, X. Vile will pay for the expenses." Sigma reassures. Meanwhile, several Captains gives way to the cranky scientist.

"It's worse. This egotistic scrap excreter raided **our** fridge!" X raised his finger to point at the smug thief. Sigma slowly looked at Vile's direction, staring at the canister in the reploid's hand. X continued, peeved and insulted at such a blatant attack. "In fact, he's holding the last batch of Recipe #27!"

"What?! But it took you a month to create the by-products!" Sigma couldn't believe it. Although the Commander will admit reploid culinary is unnecessary, he does enjoy the experimental creations of the blue bomber. Recently, recipe #27 forced him to admit to enjoy the taste of reploid wine.

"A month and a half! The elements have to have a specific surrounding and a controlled temperature range to oxidize those blasted liquidized matter!" X lamented, face-palming with one hand at the audacity. "I burnt my hands twice during the procedure and then this vent-licking warbot finished it overnight!"

"You two share a fridge?!" Vile dropped the canister when Sigma glared at the delinquent.

"I believe you need to undergo module 3 again, Vile." Sigma ordered after snatching the drink, shaking it of its contents while a number of reploids entered the room. "Take him to the Detention Center."

"This is normal...." Storm Eagle muttered beside Zero, observing the two registered heirs of Dr. Cain.

"Uh-huh.." Zero spoke as Vile struggled to avoid getting cuffed. Too bad Chill Penguin froze his legs before Vile ran off.

"Traitor!" Vile screamed.

"You had this coming, Vile!" Chill Penguin cheered in turn, gleeful at the comeback.

"I'LL BE BACK!" Vile yelled as got dragged away from the Command Center. Vile was even able to yell out his last words before the door closed. "I REGRET NOTHING!"

*Click.

"Curse him." Sigma raised the beverage towards his lips, taking the last remnants of the coolant.

"You do know Vile's salary won't be able to refill our resources right?" X muttered under his breath, squinting at the shut doors. "He technically ate three month's worth of supplies."

"X..." Sigma lowered the canister, aware his fellow allies are listening to the scientist.

> This predicament shows how underpaid the reploids are, even the combined salary of a head scientist of a prolific organization and the Supreme Commander of the Maverick Hunters are insufficient for a lavish lifestyle.

"We'll talk about this tonight." Sigma sighs, giving the canister back to his roommate.

"Ok... But head to the lab later.." X grabbed the can in one hand, rubbing his eyes while yawning. All bouts of adrenaline go out his system. "Dr. Cain plans on giving you an upgrade."

* * *

*Click.

"..." The entire room was silent. No one knew who should speak first and/or what topic to discuss.

"So!" Sting Chameleon was the first to speak up, nudged by a navigator. "Should we-?"

"No. That is for another meeting." Sigma re-summoned the lay-out of Abel City. "Let's return to your reports."


	3. Pair1: Wrong Address

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Launch Octopus used the Cain Residence' address for his stuff.

It was a week after Vile was sent to the Detention Center in the Maverick Hunter HQ

*BANG!

...but Rockman X still entered into the meeting room.

"Who is it this time-" Sigma paused halfway, lowering the proposals of the Federation in creating a new military task force and looking up at the newcomer. It was only the Captains inside the room and Zero. Sigma is trying to establish another Squad fitted for covert operations. Now, the only problem is whether he should call it the 'Eighteenth Unit' or 'Zeroth Unit.'

*Thud.*

"This came to our doorsteps today." X dropped a gigantic box on the table, placing both hands on his hips as he glared at the Commander. "Did you order something without my notice?"

"No.." Sigma stared at the box and then at his fellow Captains. He observes each one of them for any trace of suspicious activity and found... Launch Octopus. Sigma found himself grimacing, but he could not be so sure on his suspicion. Sigma looks back at X, inquiring. "What does the box contain?"

"A 3-foot tall underwater speakers, competitive swimsuits of different sizes and anatomy, installation modules with a dozen 5-terabyte USBs and..." X looks back at the box. "Homing torpedoes."

"Homing torpedoes." Sigma reiterates and both of them were staring at the fidgeting aqua-based reploid. Sigma coughed, "They packed homing torpedoes in the same box as the swimwear collection?"

"They did." X ruffles his hair, recently woken up from the delivery man by the looks of it. All X wore is his blue armor and no helmet. "Look. I don't know what sort of regime you plan on performing with your men, but can you please not use the home address? Dr. Cain thought it was a euphemism of your awakening."

"It seems we reached into a misunderstanding- Awakening?" Sigma paused halfway. "What in the binary does the Doctor mean?"

"That you're learning to express emotion." X said with a deadpan expression. "He also expects you to hook up with your colleagues and/or form a harem by the end of the year.. Whichever comes first."

"!!!" Flame Mammoth coughed out of nowhere as Sigma drew a blank.

"He's gotten senile." Sigma cursed while X yawned. Sigma doesn't understand how such equipment equates to emotions and relationships, but it shouldn't matter. Sigma pinched the bridge of his nose. A human habit both learned from the old scientist. "Hurt him for me."

"Ah but I'll be considered a Maverick." X rolled his eyes and Sigma scoffed at the defense.

"I didn't mean physically." Sigma watched X lean on the box. "Play that song he despise during work. Volume thirty. Oh and find the worst rendition."

"Fine but tell me who ordered this." X continues to stare at the mechanical walking octopoda.

"Who can say?" Sigma also stared at the suspect, too tired to get angry at a fellow Captain's ambitions.

...

"Ok. I did it." Launch Octopus raised his appendages when everyone has their eyes on the artistic reploid. "But it was for my men!"

"But the homing torpedoes." Storm Eagle wondered and the perpetrator looks away.

"I was running out." Launch Octopus confessed. "And apparently, E-mart had some in store."

"Capitalism. Our greatest foe." X murmured, removing his arms and turning around. "Buy me an E-can when you're done."

"See you in the Containment Pod." Sigma bid back. Knowing Dr. Cain's A+ Parenting skills, X will end up in the isolation chamber as a time out or the Containment pod within the isolation chamber.

*Click.

"In our next meeting, I will be discussing the alternate mailing system for each unit. Let's head back to topic." Sigma picked up the papers, checking the latest price for E-cans.


	4. Pair1: Security Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to harm humans, Spark Mandrill is not a good bodyguard.

It was a normal day in the Maverick Hunter HQ

*Ssswwwhh!

...and yet X entered the training area with obvious intentions.

*Thunk.

"X-" Sigma greets, turning around just in time to see the blue reploid carefully drop the parts of what was once Spark Mandrill onto the table. Sigma stared at the corpse? No.. The body isn't exactly ripped apart. The ape reploid is simply... On hibernation mode.

"The fans did it." X stated, expression devoid of emotion. Zero and Boom Kuwanger were the first ones to step close and assess the situation.

X lets them, walking towards the wall and leaning on it, and sighs. "Since the reploid and human fans intermingled, Mandrill couldn't formulate a tactical plan. He threw me towards the platform before... _this_ happened."

"You asked security to drag him out?" Sigma thought Spark Mandrill would have the intimidation level to let the humans keep their distance but he was wrong. "Do you still need an escort?"

"After that event? No. I don't think reploid escorts would be ideal when the government has yet to determine the guidelines of _maverick actions_." X emphasized the last part, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "Since the event was closer to HQ, I requested a taxi to take me here."

'Problems to being androgynous and famous.' Sigma never had those problems, desiring a more dictatorial appearance. Zero? Sigma looks at the crimson reploid's physique. 'Maybe.'

"So you plan on staying here?" Sigma looks back at Spark Mandrill. Surprisingly, the duo managed to reconnect the parts. He can hear the familiar initiation process.

"Have you checked the gates?" X asked in turn which Sigma will check right now.

> A crowd of flesh and metal are cheering, blocking the road and main entrance of MHQ. Had it not been for security, those entities would have long pushed the metal bars down to the ground and cause chaos within the premises.

"What have you done?" The Commander frowned, deactivating his saber and walking over to Boomer and Zero. Spark Mandrill is waking up. Sigma will need to hear what the reploid has to say for himself.

"I didn't do anything..." X's frown deepened. "Well. I will be forced to accompany a raffle ticket winner for a day. It's a condition from one of our investing companies."

'A whole day with X?' Sigma pondered at how this could cause a frenzy. He knows he couldn't comprehend humans, but for reploids to also be ecstatic at the opportunity? Sigma remarked. "Are you really going to spend time with a stranger for an entire day?"

"Oh hertz! I now know what those humans said about the light." Spark Mandrill inhaled deeply, optics spinning and body shaking from the jolt of electricity.

"On the level from 0 to 10, what was the difficulty level as X's escort?" Boomer interrogated.

"Numbers can't quantify the experience." Spark Mandrill's voice glitched a bit, moving his arms slowly to touch the scratch marks on his face. "The experience is similar to the human apocalypse simulation drill."

"Before, during or after?" Zero hooks up the last flexible metal hose into the right socket, standing up.

"Before to during. The humans acted like an organized mob." Spark Mandrill slowly stood up but fell on one knee.

"Kuwanger. Train the others. I will follow shortly." Sigma requested, watching X quickly stood back on his feet when Spark Mandrill fell.

"Roger." Boomer stood up, took one glance at his colleague, and walked towards the newbies. Zero looked back at X who walked towards Spark Mandrill.

"Hm?" Sigma receives a message from Dr. Cain. He reads through the unnecessarily long apology letter.

"I'm really sorry for what happened to you, Spark Mandrill." X clapped both of his hands and bowed. "Thank you for accompanying me!"

"I only followed orders, X." Spark Mandrill rotated his joints, wincing at the dents from getting stepped on. The reploid noticed the guilt eating the blue reploid, ruffling X's hair. "Forget it. There's no use overthinking the past."

"I would be foolish to permit your stay with all the looming deadlines." Sigma closed the message, relaying that X will be transported to the Lab. Sigma takes a risk, looking at the newest A Class Hunter. "Zero. You are to escort X into Cain Labs. Is that clear?"

"Noted." Zero looks back at X. However, the azure reploid doesn't seem satisfied with the judgement.

"Spark Mandrill. If you're feeling well enough, head over to Boomer Kuwanger's area to assist." Sigma watched the Orangutan stretch his arms.

"Yes, Commander Sigma." Spark Mandrill walked away, leaving the trio to the last arrangement.

...

"Hmm..." X moves away from Zero, finding the unknown reploid a threat(?) "Wouldn't Zero's color attract the crowd?"

"How so?" Sigma opened one eye wider to create the 'raised eyebrow' appearance. X rarely considers an entity a threat. In general, X ignores the threat assessments for a possibility of forging friendship. Zero should be no different. No. Zero should be a special case. 'Unknown origins. Ex-Maverick. Sparse detail in the personal data sheets. If X doesn't see that as odd then there is no hope for him.'

"Red and yellow. It's a dead giveaway." X kept frowning, showing more displeasure than the norm. "We could have him change to a darker color, but the hair would be difficult to hide. I assume the hair helps his balance."

"It does." Zero answers instead, equally disgruntled at the attitude of the ancient reploid. "And I plan on using the back exit, one ride chaser will suffice."

"But you and I might get caught on camera." X points out which Zero counters.

"Maverick Hunters don't follow speed regulation." Zero's icy glares made X silent.

"You don't?" X looked at Sigma, surprised at the implication.

"We don't." Sigma confirmed. X looks back at Zero then back at Sigma. Sigma tapped his gauntlet, "Ten minutes passed. Will you delay the inevitable?"

"No~! Fine. Let's go Zero." X did an imaginary table flip, heading out of the room. Sigma and Zero both watched the blue reploid leave before facing each other.

"Don't get injured." Sigma pat Zero's back. "And don't let X throw himself off the bridge."

"Why would he?" Zero looked up at the Commander who merely laughed it off.

"You'll known soon enough." Sigma walked away, raising his hand to bid Zero good bye. It isn't his place to tell Zero the inside joke.


	5. Pair1: Plus One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero considers X as a friend.

Today was a special occasion in the Maverick Hunter HQ

...

However, the blue reploid manages to find reason in coming to said event.

"What's the situation?" Sigma needs to know. This is X's fourth visit in a month and it wasn't even a Monday. That usually means either: (1) something terrible happened in Cain Labs; (2) something strange happened in Cain's Residence; or (3) something that forced X to seek shelter under his wing. The third rarely happens. Sigma made sure of that.

"Oh. Nothing really." X rubbed the back of his neck, sheepish(?)

"X." Sigma has no time for dilly-dally. X must be here for a reason. While there is a party ongoing in the Lobby, Sigma won't hesitate to leave the area to assist the Lightbot.

"Don't freak out." X warned but that increased Sigma's awareness of the following words. "But someone - Zero invited me."

"Zero invited you. Here? In this party." Sigma wants further confirmation. He knows it's been three months since Zero and X last met, ordering the crimson hunter to escort X back to the lab. Sigma thought all contact between the two were cut off. More importantly, 'how could Zero choose X when he could choose his navigators?'

"Yes. But it was an accident! I was sorting my mail and found the letter late. If I refuse, Zero wouldn't have anyone to be with in the party so I had to confirm attendance." X gives a helpless laugh, uneasy with the ruckus on the main platform. "What is this event by the way?"

"Celebrating the implementation of the new Zeroth Unit." Sigma glanced at the dance floor, watching the reploids chatting and getting drunk. _Expected._ "I was hoping to see who'd Zero choose as a companion."

"Maybe I should get an assistant?" X pondered, fiddling with his collar as he watched the crowd. "And where is Zero?"

"Mobbed." Sigma turned his head, staring at the crowd. Zero seems to be doing well, interacting his colleagues in a professional manner. Sigma looks back at X. "Do you mind me asking how you two became friends?"

"We didn't." X admitted and Sigma shifted his body to face X. X is fiddling with his cuffs, pulling it down. "The last time I met Zero physically was after he dropped me at Cain Labs and in the park a month ago. No messages exchanged. No mails or gifts sent. Nothing except the invitation."

"Absurd." Sigma nodded, accessing his unit's search history. There has to be a reason why Zero specifically chose X. "How did he send the invitation?"

"He used my working e-mail." X grabbed a drink on a nearby table, taking a sip. "How else was it covered with all the spam?"

"X!"

Both reploids look at the direction, seeing Zero escape the crowd and heading towards their direction.

"You'll know soon enough." Sigma muttered and X nudged him in annoyance. Sigma smirked. "He's a saber user."

"Wonderful." X drawled, pushing passed Sigma to greet Zero with a smile. "Hi Zero!"

"You should've alerted me once you arrived." Zero told, staring at the black tuxedo worn. "You didn't have to dress for the occasion."

"In case I die." X promised which Zero responded with a playful smack at the back of X's head. "Ow! Hey!"

"Hmm...." Sigma observes the two from the side, watching the two walk towards the balcony. 

'What if?' Sigma, as the pseudo-brother, contacts Dr. Cain and sends a very controversial picture.

**[Possible partnership?]**


	6. PAIR 2 - X and Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one wanted to interact with an ex-maverick..
> 
> A-Class Hunter Zero visits the Park on Tuesdays.
> 
> X likes to sit under the rain.

"Don't you have work?" The blue android required, sitting at a bench. He wore his azure armor and helmet, watching the cars pass by with his knees and feet together. The crimson gem adorning his helmet emitted a faint light, drowned by the thunderous raindrops falling from the sky.

"I'm patrolling." The crimson hunter replied back, recently parking his ride chaser just beside the human slide. The blonde inched closer, scrutinizing every inch of the field. _No one but the blue reploid._ Considering the notability of Rockman X to the public, the scene was ultimately deemed suspicious. The officer asked, checking his internal time all the while. "Are you waiting for someone... X?"

"Not really..." Emerald eyes averts from the road and looks up at frozen sapphire. Rockman X leaned against his back and exhaled ~~due to fatigue?~~ "I simply enjoy the rain... (X blinked a couple of times, adjusting his optics at the onslaught of water droplets.) Zero."

"You're overexerting yourself." Zero pointed out, raising his hand, and reached forward. He rest the back of his hand against the android's neck, partially blocking the rain from hitting the reploid. _X is heating up._ The core is struggling to maintain heat for the body. Zero frowned, curious why X leaned against his hand. "How long have you waited?"

"Like I said earlier, I'm waiting for no one." X sighed. The rain keeps pouring under them. _The weather station did forecast 78% chance of precipitation._ X broke his train of thoughts. "Is it strange to bask under the rain?"

"How could you enjoy the rain when you aren't geared for the environment?" Zero removes his hand, annoyed at the reploid's reasoning. An individual as important as X shouldn't be here, much less alone in a public area.

"By association." X remained on his seat, but he has his arms resting on his lap slightly. The fingertips touched, but the palms held its distance. _It's getting dark._ X looks back at the road, watching the rain pour. "I don't feel so alone under the rain... It distracts me from the present."

"I see.." Zero sat down beside the scientist, checking his communicator to update himself of the news. _X doesn't move, resuming to hum a soft tune before spotting Zero._ Zero updates his status, starting small talk to obtain noise other than the pitter-patter of rain or the splashing of water against car tires. "Do I distract you?"

"A little." X admitted, resting his neck on the top rail. He closes his mouth, staring up at the grey sky. "I'm assuming it's because of your color."

"My color?" Zero didn't pay heed when X decided to adjust his sitting position. Their knees albeit touching, the blonde merely shifted his gaze to obtain eye contact. A slight rotate to the right. _He didn't dare any further._ Zero isn't sure if meeting the pacifist head-on would intimidate the latter. He's observed the blue reploid while assisting Sigma as well as analyze the conversations between X and Vile to generalize the android's personality.

"Red, yellow and white. The colors your creator chose are so... vibrant." X tilts his head. Their shoulders touch and Zero stares at the crook of X's neck. X murmurs, eyelids lowered as if ready to take a short sleep. "Like fire."

"..." Zero doesn't speak, listening intently to the strange android. He hasn't interacted with any civilian up close. They were either intimidated by his presence or curious of his origins. Even after Sigma designated him as the Captain of the Zeroth Unit, Zero has let to learn the proper decorum in handling civilians. Civilians were... acting against his standard.

"Your color scheme screams for attention, a warning to stay away from danger... That you are the danger present." The volume of X's voice decreased by five. Zero doesn't need to lean, but he does. "But then..."

"The same color palette is used during war. A show of strength and passion." X tore his gaze away from Zero to see the light posts flicker to life. The rain decreased in vigor, turning into a drizzle. "You'd make a good scientist."

"I'm pretty sure my creator built me for combat." Zero permits X to lean his cheek against his shoulder blade. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Combat-based reploids have better understanding on anatomy. Minimize and/or utilize weakness to improve overall reactor power. They also know how reality works. Teach a reploid a theory and curiosity will handle the rest." X laughs, mostly to himself at the memory recall. "Haven't you ever wondered why Vile is so obsessed with ride armor?"

"A hobby." Zero answered. "A meaningful recreational activity."

"You can think of it that way." X chuckled, getting out of Zero's space. As soon as the blue reploid pulled away, Zero receives a notification. X rests his hands on the wooden bench, leaning his body and moving his legs gingerly. "Despite your status, you still have curfew."

"It's from my PA." Zero waved it off, never expecting to spend so much time during a small talk with the head scientist. _A meeting at 0500 hours._ Zero stood up, looking back at X. "Aren't you going to head home?"

"Not yet. I don't feel like going yet." X doesn't look at him. _They're both soaking wet, especially Zero with his hair._ X suggests. "Don't worry about me. This isn't my first time under the rain in the middle of the night."

"You have a meeting at 8 AM, tomorrow." Zero tentatively placed a hand on the top of X's helmet. _A pat on the head._ Why does he care about this civilian? It's surely because of Sigma. X's well-being has affected the Commander's mood in the past few months.

"You better be resting in your pod before midnight." Zero ordered, taking a step back as he retreats his hand.

"Hm~" X is close-lipped. Neither a confirmation or a refusal.

"...." Zero takes note of this, turning his back and returning to where he last placed his ride chaser. Taking one last look at the reploid, Zero starts the engine.

"Good bye, Zero." X raised his hand, waving at him.

"Bye..." Zero reciprocates the wave and X smiles. Riding off, the crimson reploid can still feel a ghost sensation on his right shoulder.


	7. Pair2: Out Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armored Armadillo tries to put 1 and 1 together... The answer is surprisingly an 11.

It wasn't a typical day in the Maverick Hunter HQ

*BANG!

...Not when the antique VIP emerged from Zero's room.

Under the order of Sigma, Armored Armadillo went to Zero's new quarters and bring said blonde back to Sigma's office. He did not expect to see Rockman X spending the whole weekend in Zero's room. Not that he reviewed his memory bank, the last time Armored Armadillo saw X was during the party which was last Friday. Today is a Monday.

"Love you too Z~" X yawned, eyes closed and arms stretching as he walked out of the room. "I'll visit Sigma before facing reality."

'Why is X inside Zero's room?' Armored Armadillo decides to hide, not ready to report to the Commander regarding this suspicious affair between the two. He'll need to gather more evidence, but gathering info was more of Boomer's expertise.

'Very concerning.' He crouched down, watching X enter the Lobby and grabbing a mug from the table. X activated the energen dispenser, waiting for the beep.

"That's what you get for drinking too much." Zero was the next to exit the area, hair looking rather silky than the norm.

'What could this mean?' It could mean that (1) Zero combed his hair or (2) Zero used the cleansing unit. The Captain of the 8th Armored Unit frowned. 'Zero couldn't have used shampoo. His hair sensors are sensitive to a number of ingredients in generic shampoo.'

"And sharing a pod would help the migraine?" X wondered, pouring the elixir of life into the mug.

"I have work." Zero walked pass the couch and towards the desktop. "You underwent a cycle, didn't you?"

"I dreamed of burning electric sheep. You?" X cradled the warm mug, not noticing the armadillo creeping back to the door.

'I must notify the Commander.' Not only is his position compromised, but he spent too much time in the room with no understanding of this bizarre arrangement. This domesticity between an ex-maverick and a scientist cannot be possible. It's the same as trapping Vile with a republican.

"Reploids don't dream." Zero opened his mail, face directed towards X but his eyes not leaving the screen.

*Click

"We do, just more logical than humans." X raised his cup, offering the first drink to the reploid. When Zero accepts the drink, X turns his head at the door. "That was Armored Armadillo?"

"Yes. Do you need to visit the medbay?" Zero typed on his holographic keyboard, confirming the reservation of the training room for recruitment.

"Nah. I'll do a scan later." X finished the drink, placing the cup down. "A quick clean-up would do the trick."

"If you say so." Zero didn't believe him.

"I'm heading out." X walked out, suddenly spinning back to face Zero. "You know where my tux went?"

"You jumped into an incinerator remember?" Zero continued typing.

"Right..." X droned. The Lightbot can faintly recall last Friday... He was entering HQ's incinerator to prove a point to someone before Zero salvaged him. It took two days for his nanites to repair his wrecked form. He was out cold for those two days, only learning Zero kept his body in his sleeping capsule. 'How embarrassing.'

"This must be kept between us." X called out, getting out of the room.

"No promises." Zero kept typing.

"I can hear your smirk from here!" X shouted outside, even though the blue reploid could open the door.

"Go!" Zero shouted back, fingers halting from it's pace when he received a private message from Sigma labelled **[The Talk.]**


	8. Pair2: Game Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boomer Kuwanger likes to test his processors once in a while.

It was a typical day in the Maverick Hunter HQ

*thunk*

...where four underpaid reploids hang out to strengthen their bonds.

"I call the cannons!" Vile stood up from his seat, pointing at the newcomer. "X is the traitor!"

"How would you kno-oh?" X barely picked up his cards before a red card dropped onto the table.

"..." The four reploid stared at the fallen card. They were in the canteen, sitting at the far back to play one of those situational board games. A card game that has one of the players as a traitor. Said board game was recently bought by Boomer Kuwanger.

"Uh..." X blinked, not sure if he should pick it up or not. "Can I do something about this?"

"That's... Hold the thought." Boomer Kuwanger shook his head, more amused than irritated. He reads the manual, droning in thought. "The game never theorized any situation wherein we'd catch the traitor early on the game. (Boomer Kuwanger stared at the board game) We could pretend ignorance."

"That doesn't sound right.." Spark Mandrill scratched his chin. "How about moving the pieces to different areas? That way, the first one who catches X wins."

"That's fine by me." Vile agreed, taking one sweeping gaze before picking the main event card. He placed it at the center of the board, flipping it open. "Zombie apocalypse. Really?"

"It's a generic theme for humans." Boomer Kuwanger looks at X who's reading the manual intently. X is the archetype of the reploid race, head scientists of Cain Labs, and diplomat between reploids and humans. What method would such an icon have to destroy his allies?

> RED, ORANGE and YELLOW. Those are the three colors symbolized as a threat. Red being the highest and Yellow, the lowest threat level.

X, the traitor, would simply place the cards on the tiles, giving a vague description of the item/event/individual. Had they not known X was the traitor, they would all be setting cards to prevent intruders (like zombies) from entering.

"This is going to be awkward.." X looked back at his cards and then at the board game. "Can I not say what I placed on the tiles?"

"We aren't handicapped, genius. Unless it's a hidden trap which takes one turn to set-up, you have to declare what object is on that area." Vile glanced back at their respective manuals. "Also declare your sleeper or distraction. In short, ninety percent of your cards."

"But you might scare my agents or confiscate my items." X slumped on the couch, huffing. "I demand we play by the expert's rules."

"We can." Boomer Kuwanger watched X check their pieces before taking an additional two cards. Since they know X is the traitor, the only mystery left would be what type of termination plan would X execute: Physical or mental, internal or external, long-term or short-run? Vile always had a high suspicion rate towards the blue bomber so it wasn't a concern if the purple hunter somewhat tends to over-analyze X's actions.

"I knew we shouldn't have let Spark Mandrill shuffle the cards." Vile watched X start his turn. The difference between the **friend code** and the **expert rules** is that the latter has the traitor already setting traps before the start of the game. Two traps to be precise. Since the team knows X is the traitor, X doesn't need to withhold on the card drop. X doesn't have to pretend he is a part of their team.

"Why?" Boomer Kuwanger realized too late how his piece is cut off from both parties when two cards are placed on the elevator and the staircase.

"Because you know the game best." X tapped his finger onto the board. The players have limited movement, capable of setting one card on the field. Two cards if one of them is an accessory to the other. "Vile is in the weaponry, Spark Mandrill is at the garage and then there's you. You're the only one who's at the middle floor, the one closest to the elevator and stairs to save either of them. I have to take you out first. The card placed downstairs affects the condition of the material while the elevator has an explosive."

"Booby trapping the elevator is a maverick move, X." Spark Mandrill looks for an alternate route which would be using the stairs (rigged) or the back entrance where he'll risk an unknown card.

"I know. Even I can't use i-it!?" X gets a smack from behind his head by Vile. X looked at his side, glaring at his seatmate. "What was that for?!"

"For placing a card right outside the door! I bet you placed an event there." Vile glowered at X who suddenly showed an impression of a deer caught in the headlights.

"How in mother board do you know that? Yes. The card requires you not to hold any weapon toaaaAA" X's expression was so brutally honest that Vile pinched the other's cheek. "AAAHH!"

"That's what you get for choosing my floor!" Vile and X are in the same floor, having X start as the first one to set a trap on the doorway of Cole's area and retreating to the other side.

"It's not my fault you chose a room with one exit!" X cried, trying to remove the pinchers.

"No access to the elevator or stairways..." Boomer Kuwanger has to take a risk. The back of the cards indicate the threat level. One orange and one yellow. The yellow card is placed on the stairway which would let him meet up with Spark Mandrill or Vile. However, it could be a condition card where he'll take damage after he travels across. "Hmm.."

"What's going on here?" A new voice interrupted which made him look to see Zero.

"We're playing a post-apocalypse board game featuring three individuals and a deviant." X answered, looking back at his cards. "I mean. Why else would someone go against his allies when survival rate is by the single digits?"

"I don't think the creators gave enough thought on the game, considering the card situations." Boomer Kuwanger flipped the card to read: **During your travel, the [main material of the area] fell apart. Every time a player uses a stairs, take a chance throw.** Boomer decides to head to Vile's area. "Mandrill. Don't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry. I'll reinforce the garage first." Spark Mandrill uses a card of reinforcement, needing to spin a pair of dices to determine how skilled or terrible he was at construction. 2-5 is poor. 6-9 is sufficient. 10-12 is perfection. 'What are the chances of getting a...'

FIVE

"..." While Vile and Boomer explains the game to Zero, Spark Mandrill combines the number, card and situation to read what happens to his character. It read: **Failing miserably to reinforce material, you attracted unwanted attention.** **Lose all health points unless carrying a weapon** **.**

'Don't fail me now!' Spark Mandrill tossed another die to determine if he's able to get a weapon. He'll need to obtain at least a three to get a weapon. 'Surely I can get a number higher than...?!'

TWO.

"..." Spark Mandrill sighed staring at his supposed team mates and cleared his throat. "Guys. I've changed into a zombie. I might have also left the garage open."

"We looked away for five minutes." Vile looked back at the cards and then the die. "Why?"

"My arms aren't meant for rolling plastic cubes!" Spark Mandrill showed his enormous hands.

"I didn't even do anything yet." X watched Spark Mandrill distribute his cards to the other players, looking back at his own cards.

"..." Zero sat at the edge, leaning against X as the blonde managed to get a look of X's cards. Zero pointed at the left most card. "On your next turn, use that card next and (Zero points at a hallway close to Vile's area) place it on the ground. After that, you place this card (Zero moved his finger towards the lab) there."

"I don't think so. These are two traps cards. I can only set one on the field." X looks at the game board.

"No. This is a trap-accessory hybrid card. You stack them together." Zero poked at the card which X reread for clarity.

"I see what you mean." X nodded, moving the cards to the side.

"Stop helping him, Zero!" Vile hissed, flipping a card and using another card to cancel the effects. "He's a glitching terrorist!"

"No. X is a player who plans on surviving the apocalypse." Zero looks at the one card X picked from the deck. Zero commented. "That's useless. Discard that and the other card to get another."

"But what if I get another aesthetic card?" X examines the effects, setting the two cards Zero told him to place. "And Vile. You will notice that the floor seems unstable."

"If the floor collapses..." Vile looked at the floor below it. The lab where the other card is. Vile looks at the alternate path which will decrease his HP. Vile looks back at Boomer Kuwanger who has his piece at the same floor. "You have to find another route."

"No you're not-" Boomer was about to convince Vile that this is a stupid idea, he saw Zero pluck the two cards from X's hand, discarded it and picked one card from the deck. Boomer Kuwanger stared at Zero, muttering. "I trusted you."

"A terrible decision." Zero moved X's character towards the storage room and placed two cards on the room.

"Why did you place a trap card on me?" X checked his cards and looked back at Zero.

"It's not a trap card if it'll preserve your life. It's also not against the rules if the cards set near the character will activate on the next turn." Zero rest against X, content with the decision.

"I don't think sleeping would save my life." X squinted at the blonde.

"Just trust me." Zero snatched the E-can closest to X. "I know what I'm doing."

"I have to go to the security room to shut off the zombies." Boomer looked at Vile. "You are most probably going to die from the fall."

"No bit I will." Vile couldn't argue the logic. If Zero placed a hibernation/sleep paralysis item/container to place X's character then the other card could be a support/reinforcement object or a _deux ex machina_ event card. 'As expected of him.'

"Wait. You know this game?" Spark Mandrill looked at Zero in wonder.

"I read the manual online." Zero watched Boomer rolled a die and successfully locked the zombies at Bay.

"When?" X looks at Vile who's weighing the pros and cons.

"Don't you dare." Boomer Kuwanger cursed. There was another route but much farther from the current standpoint.

"You only live once." Vile used a card to strengthen his chances of survival, walking towards the area and flipping the card.

"An hour ago." Zero smirked when Vile decides to take his chance towards the hallway, unaware that the reason why the floor broke was because of the specimen beneath. Vile flipped the accessory cards before the principal trap card underneath, losing all of his LIFE Points from the Fall and the Experiment.

"I take it back." Vile slumps on the couch, pissed at the instant death. Falling from a floor takes half of the player's life points and Vile is a hundred percent sure he won't be able to get a FIVE to survive the classified experiment. "Zero's the traitor."

"I concur." Boomer Kuwanger watched X flip the two cards.

"What have you done?" X heaved, flipping the two cards to stare at 'a sleeping curse' and 'high quality reinforcement.' Put two and two together and you get a hibernation capsule. "I can't do anything if I'm asleep! How will I end Boomer?"

"You don't. His character is mortal and unable to reach your area at the moment." Zero tapped the alternate route which is close to the lab. "While you rest, you can choose to move the creature at the lab and prevent Boomer from entering your area. He's also incapable of entering the armory and obtaining a weapon with the malfunctioning security system card."

"Or Boomer could fight the experiment with his own hands.." Spark Mandrill suggested.

"He'll need a TEN to kill it." Vile commented. They all know how partial the dices were.

* 𝅘𝅥𝅮 *

"Next time, we're inviting Zero." As soon as the bell rang, Boomer announced his intention. Zero has never shown interest on these games until now. He'd like to know more about this sudden interest.

"If my schedule permits me." Zero stood up, taking a step forward before turning towards X.

"Sorry, but I can only come on Mondays. My only free time." X apologized as he grabbed onto Zero's hand. Zero was offering his hand to the blue reploid?

"I know." Boomer Kuwanger also stood up after Spark Mandrill got off the chair, quickly packing the board game.

"Maybe my luck would get better next time?" Spark Mandrill watched red and blue converse.

"Or we'll get wrecked by Zero." Vile will admit defeat if it's from Zero, but X. 'Ha! No.'

"Hmm..." Boomer Kuwanger held the board under his arm, watching Zero and X leave side-by-side. Maybe Commander Sigma is right. Zero wouldn't spend his time researching a game or intruding on a tactical simulation game without an invitation. 'What if those two are bonding without anyone's notice?'

'I'll need to gather more data.' Boomer Kuwanger thought. 'Or I could ask the Commander.'


	9. Pair2: By Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting Chameleon likes to play around.

It was a typical day in the Maverick Hunter HQ

"Have you gone Maverick, Sting Chameleon?"

...where a prank missed its blue target.

"That wasn't for you, Ze-ro!" The 9th Unit Hunter glared at the crimson reploid who managed to drag the designated target away from the focal point with his arm wrapped around said target's face.

"Harming a civilian is against protocol." Zero turned his head to look towards his general area, optics quick to return to its former state. _Perks to being a warbot?_

"Civilian-Shmizilian. Flash grenades ain't gonna kill him." Sting Chameleon rolled his eyes, getting off the wall and landing on his feet.

"I'm more surprised your arm can cover most of my face." The blue reploid mumbled, touching the arm covering his face and ears. X continued to carry a suitcase on his left, not letting go even when dragged a meter away to the lawn. "Thank you for the save? Even though you shouldn't be here and Sigma will definitely kill me for taking your time."

"Yeah. Why are you here?" Sting Chameleon frowned, irked the Zeroth Unit Captain foiled his latest joke for X. It wasn't like flash grenades would harm the blue guy. X is made with sturdy material.

"I was passing by." Zero omitted some details, dropping his arm so X could blink.

'Passing by, my titanium rear.' Sting Chameleon observed the swordsman. No paperwork. No folder. No clipboard. Not even a public notice on the HQ board. The Shinobi Unit must be taking it easy for today. ~~The new recruits beg to differ.~~

"What was the flash grenades for, by the way?" X took a step away from Zero, walking towards his area.

"From last time." Sting Chameleon harrumphs and moves his body to face the fountain, but still looked at the other's expression to see emerald eyes gain a spark.

"You have got to be kidding me." X blinked rapidly, surprised he'd remember. _How could anyone forget?_ "I explicitly told you not to fight Boomer Kuwanger."

"I thought you were using reverse psychology on me!" Sting Chameleon defended his pride. The battle between him and the 'Cutting Iron Demon of Space-Time' was so one-sided that the ranger wondered how he managed to become a hunter in the first place.

"Do you and Vile have the same processing unit or do I need to wear the headband Sigma gave me?" X huffs. Vile is the main hunter who disobeys X's every hint and request. However, Sting Chameleon wouldn't like the blue reploid bringing back **that** headband again.

"Headband?" Zero inquired, one of the few hunters who never witnessed the witty banters between the Head Scientist and Supreme Commander.

"A headband that says **Mr. X-serious.** " X chuckled. It was the inside joke and at least three events that made the rest of the hunters and some navigators associate the headband to absurdity. Sting Chameleon doesn't believe in luck, but the headband Sigma made caused so much accidental damages that the Commander himself banned said item. X doesn't know of this, unfortunately, merely appreciating the fabric designed by the Cainbot.

"How is that effective?" Zero stared at X. Apparently, Zero's CPU bypassed the pun in its entirety.

"It's not." Sting Chameleon provided. "But Commander Sigma made it."

"A-anyways!" X coughed, trying to avoid the awkward tension and explanation as to why Sigma gave a piece of cloth to him. "If you excuse me, I have to delivery this (X swung the black case) to Sigma."

"I'll accompany you." Zero offered, still lingering on the topic of the headband judging from his solemn mood.

"If it doesn't affect your schedule." X waved back at Sting Chameleon. "I hope I don't see you again."

"Oh you will see me again, X." Sting Chameleon vowed, watching the two reploids walk towards the elevator.

'I'll get you next time.' Before he forgot, Sting sent an update in the trend concerning the **[Sudden interaction of the X and Z]**. It's host none other but Commander Sigma himself.

**Author's Note:**

> The more I write these one-shots, the more I'll find justification on Sigma's decision to revolt against Mankind.


End file.
